Electronic devices are often equipped with a camera for capturing video content and/or a display for displaying video content. However, amateur users often capture video content without regard to composition, framing, or camera movement, resulting in video content that can be jarring or confusing to viewers.
Furthermore, for amateur users, determining a desirable cropping presentation while capturing video content can impose a heavy cognitive burden and a substantial time commitment, making the task so unappealing as to be avoided. Furthermore, inefficiencies in determining a desirable cropping presentation can cause unnecessary power consumption in battery powered devices.